Solid-state imaging systems or imaging readers, as well as moving laser beam readers or laser scanners, have both been used to electro-optically read targets, such as one-dimensional bar code symbols, particularly of the Universal Product Code (UPC) type, each having a row of bars and spaces spaced apart along one direction, as well as two-dimensional symbols, such as Code 49, which introduced the concept of vertically stacking a plurality of rows of bar and space patterns in a single symbol, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,239. Another two-dimensional code structure for increasing the amount of data that can be represented or stored on a given amount of surface area is known as PDF417 and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,304,786.
The imaging reader includes an imaging module having a solid-state imager with a sensor array of cells or photosensors, which correspond to image elements or pixels in a field of view of the imager, and an imaging lens assembly for capturing return light scattered and/or reflected from the symbol being imaged in a range of working distances from the imager, and for projecting the return light onto the sensor array to initiate capture of an image of the symbol. Such an imager may include a one- or two-dimensional charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device and associated circuits for producing and processing electronic signals corresponding to a one- or two-dimensional array of pixel information over the field of view.
The solid-state imager in the imaging reader generally has limited dynamic range that places limitations on the exposure level of the solid-state imager during barcode image capture. Such solid-state imager also has “fixed pattern noise” that degrades the quality of all captured images. It is desirable to maximize the signal processing fidelity of the solid-state imager and minimize the “fixed pattern noise” associated with the solid-state imager.